


~Holiday * Delight~

by Kyukitsune



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Children galore, Christmas moment, F/M, FemAllen, Gen, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and everyone is celebrating the holiday but where's Krory. Well a certain figure will pop up and put a smile on everyone's face. KroryxMiranda FemAllen Yullen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Kyukitsune here just wishing to say happy holidays and thought what better than a story to post up here for everyone to see. This is for all those D. Gray-Man fans and those that like to see a certain Time-user and Vampire and imagine them having a family holiday at the Black Order. This is kinda AU so if you have issues with that don't read, if not please enjoy and have a Merry Christmas from me to you. Please read and Review
> 
> Disclaimer: Kyukitsune does not own D. Gray-man, just this story and any characters that aren't mention from the series itself.

It was the eve before Christmas and those at the Black Order were enjoying themselves with the holiday festivities that was going on right then and there. With the work that they all put into to saving and keeping mankind safe from the Millennium Earl and his horde of Akuma, it was nice to be given a small break from all the havoc and chaos that was toil throughout the year and even Noah seem to deem it their 'day off' for some odd reason as it was the birth of Christ and then being so against it. Yet not everyone was complaining too much on that end. Unfortunately, some were still out there on the field doing missions and wouldn't be back until maybe after Christmas or close to New Year if they were lucky enough.

But given that it would be Christmas soon, meant no more gloom and time to let the harmonious joy in and give thanks to their Lord on this special evening. The halls were bedecked in every shade of green with bits of red and other festive colors for this auspicious occasion. Every person was bursting with excitement from the remaining Exorcist, the scientists to the Finders who stay behind while others headed home to see family and friends.

Those who remained were helping with setting the decoration in the large hall with Johnny supervising while Reever dealt with Komui as he tried to set one of his robots to assist only to wind up making more of a mess as usual. Again why did he have to invent another Komulin that had to take Egg nog and then try to throw holly everywhere and at people as well, splattering everyone with berry juice and looking like they were covered in spots.

Everyone in the science department were left shaking their heads as they thought once again their chief had to make a mess of such things and even they had to deal with the headaches he brought in.

Jerry and his staff were tolling away in the kitchen, their hands full with cooking the meals and everyone could smell the aroma of sweet gingerbread, the tender roasting turkey with delicious gravy to sink your teeth into, honey maple ham and mash potatoes, desserts of every kind and of different cuisine to fill everyone's platter…it made everyone's mouth water just by breathing that in and knew within an hour or so that will be laid out as a buffet for everyone to pick to their heart's content.

*Ella had already figure what she wanted given her hearty appetite and probably have sixth or seventh helpings when she got her chance. Jerry made sure to keep a well hand stock on everything for this as he knew how big the white haired exorcist's appetite was and made no exception of cooking anything less.

People had already arranged the tables to make more room for the larger than life tree that had been brought in and was practically touching the ceiling. With this humongous tree, there was no way anyone could reach the top.

Well unless of course you were wearing Dark Boots like Lenalee had on and had no trouble getting up there and putting the decorations onto the tree and flying like a happy hummingbird zipping back and forth while humming Christmas tunes as she did. Who needs a ladder when you got her?

The female exorcists were task with the trimming of the tree as Miranda and Ella handle the bottom half while Lenalee took to the upper top with no trouble. Ella hand her one bobble at a time, both her and Miranda careful not to let any of them drop as she knew that these were very delicate and did not want anything to break. Miranda was given another bobble to put up and was about to set it onto one of the low branches when a small voice cried out, " _Mutti_ no, it needs to be up higher!"

She turn her head to see one of her daughters, her youngest actually, was standing right beside her and was pointing to the tiny ornament that she was holding onto. Miranda knew what she was talking about as this one was a well depicted glass stain piece that showed off a lovely red rose with a small clock face that resembled her Innocence. It was a gift to her from Krory a few years back and one that she loved dearly since he had this made specially for their first Christmas together as a actual couple. His second gift that time was a ring and well one can put two and two together as they went from girlfriend and boyfriend to being future husband and wife.

"Oh Camille I wish I could but Mutti isn't tall enough, maybe ask auntie Lenalee to do it." Camille look like a younger version of herself with those dark wavy curls and soft features but had some of her father as her pointy little ears stuck out and saw her small canines sticking out as she worried her bottom lip.

She wore a soft blue nightdress with a matching ribbon that held her hair back and was holding onto the small plush pink doggie with purple spots she dubbed 'Courage' that she made for her just as she did for all her children. Her sisters were also in similar gowns carrying stuff toys but different color and animals, Lillanne was garb in a violet gown and had a Dracula teddy while Bella wore green and held a kitty cat in a sailor suit and Rosalyn dressed in red but carried her rabbit doll with a top hat on.

"Sorry Mutti, it just I want it to be in a special place for when Vati comes home and see it." Miranda saw her face droop at the mention of her papa as it had been almost a week since he left for his mission and hoping he would be back sometime soon. Komui said that the mission should be finished pretty soon as the Finders let them know that everything was well taken care of on arrival. She knew Ella could have the Ark open given when he was done but they haven't heard any word back from the group. But still she knew Krory would come home, no matter what he would return. She bend down to be at the same level as her daughter and put her hand onto her tiny shoulder.

"Yes of course, Vati would like to see it very much, in fact, I bet you can find the perfect spot to hand it and have your uncle Noise help you put it to where you like it to be." That seem to perk her spirit and watching as her daughter took off searching for the large Austria exorcist who was also setting some stuff before she found him and asking for him to help her. Miranda shook her head chuckling before turning back to help Lenalee with the task and putting another decoration onto the tree.

Just as she was handing her the other ornament, she heard a sudden commotion and turning to find it was her children along with the others over by the kiddie corner that was a small table just for them. It seem like Yuki and Rosalyn were having another argument and were ready to jump one another while AJ, Alistair, Lillanne, Bella and Mana were trying to diffuse the situation and calm their sibling down while they both yell at one another. "You cheated, I saw you this time!"

"Am not, you just suck at the game!" Yuki was being held back by both Alistair and Mana while AJ and Lillanne had grab a hold of their sister and Bella ran off to go find an adult to help resolve the situation.

"No you cheated, you are a cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" The children continue to bicker and Miranda was about to go over but someone had already beat her to it as Ella came to see what was happening and didn't look too please by what she saw. Ella was also carrying a small toddler in her arms and seeing he had been getting antsy and wanted his mother to hold him. Ella saw what was bothering them and notice her son had a few cards stuck in the sleeve and putting two and two together over what happen.

"Yuki what have I told you about stealing the cards out of the deck!" Ella was giving him that look that told him he was in big trouble but seeing that she didn't want to make this holiday upsetting for the children, especially to her son, "Yuki this isn't how we play the game with others, no cheating or there will be no Dangos for dessert."

Yuki may look like her love but when it came to displeasing his mother, he felt bad and also the 'no dangos' were something he couldn't live without. "Ah okay okasan I won't do it again." He then turn to Rosalyn and then said sorry to her before the children decided to go play another game that was by the table. With that resolved Ella walked back towards the others and sighed softly, grateful that taken care of. She look to Miranda and looking apologetic as she turn to the Time Exorcist.

"I'm sorry about that Mira, I didn't think that was going to happen." But the white haired exorcist sigh and shook her head, "Although I had no idea Yuki would resort to it, though it's probably my fault as I told them the stories about me picking up cards and such during my travels with Master and showed them a few tricks when they begged me too, didn't think it would make such an impression on Yuki to…"

Miranda sweatdrop as she knew what she was referring to and who know that the boy who look remarkable like his father seem to have more his mother in him, especially when it came to cards as she seen the boy do it a couple times around the older people and having that scary grin on his face when he wins. She didn't go and mention it as she thought that might be such a good idea to do so.

Allen shrugged her shoulders as she looked once more at the children that were playing 'Exorcist Land' a game that Komui had came up with for the children and made with characters of themselves to play with. "Well I guess it couldn't be help since Bakanda isn't here yet and frankly I'm a little ticked he had not once called in…"

She turn to her youngest that was in her arms and at six months old, wearing a onesie that made him look like a small elf and turning him to face her, "Your daddy is such a baka sometimes but he makes up because mommy loves him, isn't that right Alma?" The cobalt haired baby didn't understand a word she said but laugh as she lift him up in the air and saw he was all giggles and Miranda thinking how Ella seem so much happier without worrying about her other issues, not when she had them and her family to be around.

Ella Walker had led a rough life but now she had people who were by her side and Yu Kanda being her other half as her partner and lover who despite all their bickering truly cared for her. He had a strange way of showing it but seeing the results of them having three sons, first Yuki, then Mana and finally little Alma to complete the picture although it wouldn't hurt to have a female in the group if that was possible. It was kinda hard dealing with all the testosterone when there were very few females in this order and be nice to even out if possible.

But seeing that she and Kanda had only three children compared to her and Krory's large broad but she wouldn't have it any other way at the very least.

She had been an only child, same with Krory and always wanted a sibling to ease some of that lonely tension growing up. They considered having two or three at most but even the best laid plans can be off course, especially after a night of wine, some low lighting and heavy petting in one of the empty labs, then a couple weeks later finding she was once again pregnant and later learning it was triplets.

Triplets, as in three in one, three buns in her oven, what a shocker indeed! Yes, it seem God had a mysterious way of granting her that very wish for a large family, first by having twin boys, then a little girl within the following year and then the trio coming into the picture a few years later.

There were ups and downs while raising the children but thankfully everyone was willing to lean a helping hand and giving them advise as some were parents or had friends who had children themselves. It certainly made things more interesting at the order with having the sound of pitter-pattering feet running down the halls and with such joyous laughter to make up for the most.

It was a silver lining in the dark gloom with the war hanging over everyone's head but knowing to come home where their little ones waiting upon their return, feeling assured and knowing she was doing it for a good purpose, to rid the Earl so her children could live a full and happy existence.

She knew that there were risks, that she or Krory could get injured or wind up not surviving and thankfully had people to be there in case that should happen. She didn't want the worst to become a reality and swore to stay strong and fight to the bitter end for everyone she cared deeply for.

Being a wife and mother had been quite a challenge but she took it on and found she was quite good at that. She had to say Krory seem to have taken the parental role rather well, being a doting father to his growing family and finding they were having more girls and saw it a blessing as he thought how adorable they were and would become such fine beauties when they got older. They practically had him wrapped around their tiny fingers but thankfully were not spoiled and show no favoritism towards any of them as he loved every single one of his precious darlings.

His sons look very identical to him down to that long white cowlick of theirs but each had a different personality as they grew and with the people they were surround with. While AJ was cheerful and outgoing, kinda like his godfather Lavi and seem to enjoy playing with the other boys and cause such mischief much to their annoyance. Alistair was the calmer and more reserved twin who prefer to sit and read a good book then be roughhousing with the others but had that protective streak to watch over his younger sisters, especially for Camille who was practically the 'baby' in the family. The boys took to being their guardians when Mutti and Vati weren't around and making sure they were well care for in their absences.

Their daughters to Krory were the apple of his eye and maybe that's why they chose to give them flower names based on the symbolism it present once they reach maturity and were in full bloom.

The names were something they chose while looking at different flowers and finding the ones they liked best. Bella's full name was Belladonna Sophia (Krory's late mother) Lotto-Krory but people called her Bella or little 'Bell'. She saw her hanging around Daisya* who was putting on a bit of a show for the young ones as they gather around him watching him do tricks with his innocence while wearing a red Santa hat and humming 'jingle bells' while bouncing the brass bell on his knees and feet.

Rosalyn was Rosalyn Annette (after Miranda's mother of course) and she was sitting next to Lavi who was holding a book showing her the tale of St. Nicholas with Mana on the other side of the redhead and Timcampy lying on top his head looking down from his perch. It was such a heartwarming scene and wish she had a picture of them but sure that Tim would be recording these and Komui did have a machine to print out images so maybe she could see if the golem could download them out and have a few paste into her family album.

Camille who's middle name was Leanne (Lenalee was the second name they chose as Lillanne had Ella's as her) was hugging her stuff toy and staring outside the window at the falling snow. Miranda came to see her daughter, finding she was still looking out when she came and bend down at her level, "What do you see little star?"

"There's something out there, flying in the sky? Look see!" Miranda turn her gaze out, seeing nothing but snow and everything looking pure white but then did see something a large blur that move quite fast over the grounds. She wanted to scream but then the children would wonder why and she decided to be the adult and rush towards the first person who could sound the alarm.

_"Reever, there's something outside!"_ Reever turning from his conversation with the director and looking a bit confuse before he said, "Oh and what did it look like?"

"I'm not sure, it moved too fast, it was large but I can't be sure but what if it's…" She decided to whisper it so the children wouldn't catch wind, _"The earl or his akumas?"_

"Hmm that would be a problem but I think you should be let in on a little something." Reever could see that she was concern over the children's safety and who wouldn't as he seen how she and Ella turn out to be from mothering to fierce protective lionesses when it came to their babies.

The one time she hit a Finder who had cursed out loud and she immediately reacted by throwing her foot in their face saying, **"NO CURSING IN FRONT OF MY BABIES!"**

That had been so random but then he wasn't married and the fact she had her children in the room eating breakfast and hearing the 's' word said out loud. Unfortunately given that the triplets had yet to say their first word and was Camille who did, right in front of both parents no least.

Komui thought it hilarious when he got to hear that Johnny who saw her give out a strong kick and knock the dude out for about an hour. Course when he came about he had to deal with an angry Krory who chased him all over the place for having given one of his babies a 'potty' mouth and no one wanted to deal with a scary vampire exorcist/angry papa figure.

After that incident, everyone tried to keep the swearing at a minimum so no young sensible ears could pick it up and have their parents after them. Even Kanda was careful when around the kids as Ella would hate if they start repeating the things he said and probably have him sleep out in the training hall if Alma started to pick up any foul language.

From what he understood a mother's love goes far to protect the ones she cares for and in Miranda's case, she had six little ones that she swore would not let anything happen to them. She'd probably take on a whole legion of Akuma if her babies were in danger.

But seeing that she look ready to blow the whistle and get everyone on high alert, Reever decided to calm her before she could call the Calvary, "Relax, it's nothing to worry. The Earl would not attack as he doesn't do so on this time of year unless he has to, I think it's because he prefers spending time with his own clan than to waste going after people."

"Yes but—" Before she could get another word out, the children seem to run over and Camille shouting for her to hear, "Mutti it's Santa! It's him, he's coming here!" She rush past her, followed by the other children as they heard her exclamation. The door was kicked open and then a loud boisterous voice boom out, **"OHOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

Everyone turn as one, surprised to see the figure that was standing by the doorway. The Santa before them was freakishly tall and had a thin frame despite the attempt with a pillow for its' gut and deck in red trimmed in white fur from head to toe but Miranda notice the off white long bang that he tried to stick under the fur cap but then decided to have it there along with the long bushy beard he had on.

Kanda showed up not long after, grumbling and looking ticked but then Lavi rush over and seem to be whispering something. Some words like _'What happen to the elf costume we gave you'_ and _'why aren't you in character'._ Miranda put two and two together and it hit her then. So that's what they've been up to, well she'll have to give her husband credit to come up with this.

"Santa Santa!" The children gather around them and were jumping up and down. Despite how obvious that he wasn't the real thing but the kids were so overjoy to see the jolly man in person. The Santa had smiled, looking at each of their adorable faces before he got down to business.

He set down the overly large bag that must weight over a ton but thankfully had drank enough Akuma's—ah milk to keep him nice and strong to carry it all the way from the train station and back here. He had to stay in character as he wanted this to be special and unforgettable for the children on this special occasion. He went rummage around inside the sack and pulling the first gift out and saw the name tag on it.

"Let see, which of you is Yuki Kanda?" The boy with short dark hair and wearing a red gi top and black pants step up and Santa passing a long thin present to him. "Here you go young man, this one is for you from your father." He then called up Mana and presented a box that was about half his size and went to join his brother and went to town on tearing it open, wrapping flying everywhere as they did.

When they found what Santa brought them, Yuki was showing his mom the new practice sword which had carving that look like lotus flowers and kanji symbols on the hilt with his name while Mana was playing with the tiny piano as he finger the keys and hearing the delightful tune it made.

Alma was presented a teddy that was snow white but had a red line down its face and one arm painted black like his mother's while wearing what could be a version of the Crown Clown with the cloak and mask in place. Ella shot Kanda a look, knowing it had to been his doing and saw her future husband smirk and seeing he wasn't denying it one bit. He hadn't been sure what to get his youngest but figure a stuff bear would do the trick, plus the people at the shop said they could have it dress in whatever he wanted and figure to have some modifications done and viola.

AJ and Alistair were given their respectable presents, AJ got a large train set and seeing that he could set up the tracks wherever he wanted and having the other boys help him built it while setting the models and figures to where they were supposed to be.

Alistair's gift was a complete set of books written by Jane Austen, one of his many favorite writers of all times. Miranda saw the way his eyes lit as he saw them and thought it was a wise choice to go with.

Knowing how much he loved hearing her read the stories to him when he was little and as soon as he learn the alphabet and the basic to read and write, he eventually took part in saying them out one paragraph at a time with her help to pronounce it until he managed to read the whole segment without any problems. He was so smart and brilliant, even Bookman who saw him in the library mention this to Miranda and said that if he put his mind to it, could grow to be a scholar or even a poet if given the chance.

It didn't matter that he might've read them a dozen time and probably memorize them by heart, he did not mind when the triplets needed help sleeping and would read to them from those very same chapters.

Miranda was sure he'll spend all night trying to read them all or at least one or two. He was definitely a gentle soul and felt out of all her children, him and Camille were like two peas in a pod and probably were the closest that shared such a strong sibling bond. Not to say the others didn't share it but when she looked at those two and knew that Alistair would never let anything befall her and Camille knew who she could go to if there were any problems.

Lillanne receive a new doll, one that share similar striking features to hers but a bit older with fine porcelain skin and long raven black locks with one long bang streak white. It had on a lovely gothic Lolita red-black dress with matching accessories to wear and thanking him for the gift while she went to go play with her 'Lily' doll.

"And now for the three lovely Lotto-Krory sisters. This one is a special present from your Vati who ask me to deliver this." It was a large box that had holes around it and was shaking slightly as he set it down in front of them.

The girls being curious to see what it was their father got for them and why it shook as it did, Bella being the bravest, reach to pull the lid off, everyone hearing soft yapping coming from inside and then Camille who edge close to see what it was squeak before Santa bend down to pick it up and pass to her, "A puppy!"

The puppy had snow white fur and the most adorable looking face with such soulful amber eyes that even the hardest heart would melt at seeing them. Camille laugh while having her face licked by him while Bella and Rosalyn were petting and cooing at their new pet, "From now on, your name is Plue!" The puppy didn't seem to mind and saw the fluffy tail wagging happily showing it like the name very much.

Her sisters had no problem with it as it was the name they had all liked when they discuss this in the past year. They had asked Mutti and Vati for a pet knowing things were kinda dull when everyone was busy and while Miranda and Krory had given it some thoughts to it finding a companion would lively things up a little.

Of course, trying to find an appropriate one was not as easy as one would think as neither had experience raising them and the one to have would be Ella with Timcampy but it wasn't exactly a pet and more a golem like the ones floating. Miranda thought a cat would be good as they were independent but she later found that half the people in the order were allergic and could cause a sneezing fest if left to wander around.

Not to mention that somehow felines had the tendency to go after Timcampy and other golems and would not be good for them to go swallowing them up as if they were canaries.

Then there was the other suggestion of maybe a pet goldfish or a turtle, they were not what the girls would've like, spiders not so much, Krory thought having a plant like the ones his grandfather grew then reconsider when he thought how it almost ate them…

It wasn't until Lavi show the girls the picture of dog and seeing their eyes light up at the photos, especially the ones with puppies.

Yes while raising a dog took a lot of responsible, knowing that it would be there to be around the children growing up and make a good protector if possible, so it was a definite on the list…

"Mutti look what Santa brought from Vati!" The girls were holding the new dubbed 'Plue' to Miranda who had to agree it was quite the cutie, especially with that red bow tied around his neck. She never had a dog before but if she had to guess this particular breed, she would say it was a Laika* and were renown in parts of Russia, exactly where Krory's previous mission was. He must've saw the little guy and thought this would make the perfect gift for his little angels.

She knew that when the girls had been making their wish list, the one thing they had asked for was a puppy that they could call Plue and even saw a drawing Camille did that almost resemble the canine in her little girl's arms, white fur and bright eyes, a perfect pet to be loved and cherish by all.

Everyone could not help but find this scene to be so cute, Lenalee and Ella were watching the children as they got to know him, with Alma waving his tiny hands out to the pooch. Every exorcist and finders were amused by the children gather around the triplets looking at the newest edition to their small group. Even Kanda didn't look so grumpy as he saw Yuki and Mana looking happy and meant a lot to him and his Moyashi to see their children enjoying themselves.

Camille immediately put the puppy down and rush towards the tall figure, hugging his leg and with hazel eye shining of pure joy, "Thank you Santa! Thank you so much for bringing Vati's gift to us!"

"You're welcome little one and don't worry Vati shall be home soon and you can tell him thanks in person hohoho!" Miranda smile while turning her eyes to see those same orbs twinkling behind the beard and hat. Camille went back to join the others while Miranda walked over to where the Santa was and made to kiss his cheek.

"Ja thank you Santa oh and please tell my husband when you see him, there will be a present waiting for him in the bedroom, with a nice red bow waiting to be unwrapped." She said the last bit softly with a husky tone underneath and immediately saw him blush bright red to the tip of his very pointy ears but knowing he would come straight after the party to their room, eager to have his present that would be waiting under a little mistletoe she had hanging above the bed.

She had this lovely red chemise sleeping gown she had been dying to show him and knowing with the way she would set herself as his gift and be a very merry moment for the two.

She didn't need any gifts from him as she already had the best presents he ever given her in all their time together: his absolute love and devotion along with a family that made her whole inside. She went from being the most unfortunate person to being the luckiest woman ever as a wife and mother could ever be.

Komui came over and gave the Santa a pat on the back, nearly knocking him over, "Nice job Krory-kins, you did spectacular, I'll leave you to enjoy your time with the missues after you come with me to deliver the innocence to Helvaska."

Krory hearing what the director said and immediately brought back to the present as he realized that might be a problem and wonder how the man would take it. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, making the hat go askew before turning to him and said, "Ah about that you see there was a slight mishap and it was well..."

He went to whisper it to his ear and gauging his reaction after he finish explaining and Komui looking from him to where the children were with the new puppy who was on his hind legs and doing a bit of a jig for them much to everyone's amusement and pointing with a shaky finger, **"It ate the _Innocence_!"**

Well there goes that old saying, 'my dog ate my homework', but in this case, Plue was now to be the second official animal exorcist to be ever record in the history of the Black Order.

And twas a very Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> *Ella is the Female Version of Allen, I know I might get some grip about this but I wanted to try this out and see how it goes if not I'll probably do another version with the male and see what everyone else thinks.
> 
> *All right probably wondering why he's still alive, first I like Daisya Barry he's awesome and having such a short role in the series is so unfair and I felt he deserve to be a part of the scene. I would like to say during the interaction with Tyki that at the last minute Kanda came in to save him and making sure he never try again although with this guy he was bound to run into some mishaps one way in the other. Later I plan to have him in a certain pairing and please keep in mind it will be a AU Time Travel Mix story so please bear in mind.
> 
> *Laika or as some would call the Italian Spitz isa type of hunting dog of Northern Russia and Russian Siberia, and is a generic name for several breeds. I once saw on Space Dandy the dog that was send into space and then so sad when she died. I thought of this breed and was like hey Cloud Nine has a monkey that can transform and do all kinds of stuff and I bet a dog would make an awesome exorcist if trained. I will see that he also make a cameo and if any can guess what his powers are I'll give you a cookie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and have a merry merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
